The School Reunion
by LivingInTheMalfoyManner
Summary: The school reuinion for Hogwarts fits in with everything else, it's far from 'Normal'. Harrys finally happy with his life, when someone at the reunion says something that send him into a swirl of emotions, the only one who can help, Draco Malfoy.


It all started about a week ago when we had our school reunion. My life had finally sorted everything out, I was working as a normal everyday wizard, I had a good job, good pay, a nice house and three beautiful children, and everything was perfect. Then I went to that blasted school reunion! See, Hogwarts obviously isn't like other schools, which also means its reunions aren't at all like other schools. For a Hogwarts reunion we go to a dance, which I believe is in-fact, normal? Well, it's the same despite the floating candles and the wizard bands, food, drinks and games, the same concept anyway. It's been 5 years since the war had ended and everyone had grown up so much.

_"Hello Harry." Said a dream like voice, soft as if, if it got any louder or harder it would probably break something fragile, I spun around to see a girl about the same height as me, White blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes._  
><em>"Hey Luna." I greeted pulling her in for a hug. She smelled of strawberries her face was still kind and child like, yet her eyes gave away a hint of maturity, the years had been well to her.<em>  
><em>"It sure is nice to see you again after so many years."She stated, giving a heart-full smile.<em>  
><em>"Indeed it is, how have you been?"I said returning her smile. <em>  
><em>"Quite good actually. Yourself?" she said as we walked over to the drinks table.<em>  
><em>"Excellent now I've got the house back to myself." I smiled slightly. <em>  
><em>"Oh yes, I herd about that big ordeal. Very sad if you ask me, I personally thought you and Ginny made quite a good couple, but I guess being so similar you would of fought a lot, yes?" she questioned. I just nodded my head, and she must have noticed that I didn't want to talk about the matter.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry Harry, I can see you don't want to talk about this, once again you're just to nice to say anything." She smiled again. I remembered the night of the wedding when she and her father had approached me. It seems so long ago now.<em>  
><em>"It's fine Luna, really." I smiled reassuringly. I looked around the room my eyes locking onto the door and a tall-ish brown haired girl walked gracefully into the dance.<em>  
><em>"Hermione!" I shouted and waved from across the hall. The she spun to look where the voice was coming from.<em>  
><em>"Harry!" she squealed like I imagined she would of when she first got her letter from Hogwarts. Though I have seen her probably the most out of anyone after the war had subsided. She ran over to me and gave me a hug pulling away only to smash into another hug with Luna who stumbled back slightly.<em>  
><em>"Oh my goodness, it's been so long Luna! How are you and Neville?" the curious brown headed girl asked and her and Luna were soon in a in-depth conversation. I scanned the area for more people to call over. My eyes landing on a tall red headed boy who didn't look to be in our age group. I left the girls to there conversation letting them know that I'd be right back and walked over to the individual who was now leaning against the wall with a small cup in his hand, he looked as if he was looking for someone.<em>  
><em>"George?" I said as i carefully walked up to the boy, his head snapped up and looked me over carefully.<em>  
><em>"Harry?" he questioned.<em>  
><em>"Yeah! How are you!" I asked I hadn't seen George since, well... for a long time.<em>  
><em>"I'm fine, even better now. Look at you! Our wittle Potty-wotty, all grown up!" he wiped a imaginary tear from his eye and giggled slightly, I returned the laugh.<em>  
><em>"Ello Harry!" I felt a ice cold rush though my body and I turned to see a ghost, short spiky hair and even though see through, warm genuine eyes glistened in the lights from the colourful lights that shot from no-where imperticular.<em>  
><em>"Fred?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"I believe you mean Froge?" he said drifting his way around me and smiling next to his brother.<em>  
><em>"Been giving them hell Freddy?" George said warmly.<em>  
><em>"Like always!" he said smirking evilly.<em>  
><em>"Everyone is over by the drinks table if you'd like to go 'Give them hell'" I smirked.<em>  
><em>"It'd be a honour" Fred said gliding over to the punch bowl.<em>  
><em>"Are you coming Harry?" George smiled.<em>  
><em>"i'll be there in a second i'm going to try find some more people and tell them where everyone is." I smiled in reply, George nodded and turned to walk towards the table now occupied by Luna, Hermione, Fred and George. I wasn't quite sure why George had been here, maybe McGonagall had seen Fred around and invited George? I don't know...<em>

_"Hello Mr. Potter." A calm but stern toned women said._  
><em>"Oh! Hello Professor!" I greeted, the emerald cloaked witch gave him a slight smile and hugged him. 'Speak of the devil!' I thought to myself.<em>  
><em>"It's good to see you well." She noted I nodded agreeing. <em>  
><em>"You too Professor McGonagall." I gave her a smile; she always seemed to make things uneasy. <em>  
><em>"How are you and Ms. Weasely doing?" She questioned. <em>  
><em>"We're not together anymore." I explained. <em>  
><em>"Oh? Is that so? Interesting, does anyone else know about the fact your sexual orientation has changed?" To this I almost lost my balance. <em>  
><em>"W-what! What are you talking about! I'm not gay!" I spluttered. <em>  
><em>"You know there's a place in the muggle world I remember reading about; I believe it's called De-Nile?" McGonagall snickered and walked away with a smug look on her face. I stood bewildered by my former teacher's sudden remarks. <em>  
><em>'Where on earth had she got that idea from!' I thought to myself, as i turned to walk back to the others, Ron and Neville now standing with the rest of the group. I walked over and shook hands with them, trying not to show how shocked i still was.<em>  
><em>"How are you 'Arry?" Ron said smiling. I was glad that Ron was still talking to me even though the whole breaking up with his sister thing went down. Though it did take some explaining from Hermione on what had acctually happened.<em>  
><em>"Good Ron, yourself?" <em>  
><em>"I'm well. It seem so long since we've <span>all<span> been together like this doesn't. Doesn't seem like only 5 years."He stated._  
><em>"Yeah, it seems like forever!" Neville spoke.<em>  
><em>"Yeah I kn-"i started soon to be cut off by a booming voice over the speakers.<em>  
><em>"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall said waiting for silence, the crowd of people that was now filled to the brim of adults that had once been in the same year as myself, fell silent, they knew from their time a in the school, if there was something that you didn't do it was talk while McGonagall was. I looked around thinking that there was so many I never even got to talk to out of the 7 years at Hogwarts. Yes, the students that fought in the war were insisted to finish their time at Hogwarts the following year, no one particularly minded but no one was as excited at Hermione was, especially when she was appointed head girl.<em>

_We're in the great hall, but it's set up much like it was for the Yull ball in forth year, except darker, after McGonagall had finished with whatever it was she was talking about there was colourful lights that shot out of no-where and music began and everyone was soon dancing, Shamus, Dean and even the Parvati sisters had joined the group and where dancing as well. I stood back by the drink/food bar and observed everyone finally able to have a good time, without a nagging voice in the back of their heads saying that something big was coming. I smiled to myself, it was quite a site._

_"Well, well, well, If it isn't the one and only Harry Potter." Said a harsh voice. I drew my eyes from where the group was dancing to look over to where the voice had come from._  
><em>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the amazing flying ferret." I said mockingly, as my eyes examined the boy that stood before me, tall, skinny, white blonde hair, slight smirk forming on his mouth and bright clam light sapphire blue eyes. The description that had once described my enemy, but at the moment didn't seem so threatening. The only thing cold or harsh about the person that stood before me was his voice, his eyes were no longer like icicles and his hair that had to always have been perfect was now a shaggy mess, much more relaxed than the Draco Malfoy that had tormented him for so many years.<em>  
><em>"How are you Potter? Weaslette dumped you yet!" he spat coldly.<em>  
><em>"No actually, I dumped her. How about you Malfoy? How's Pansy?" I snickered at his discomfort as he scrunched up his face. <em>  
><em>"Blasted girl, never liked her, much to clingy," He said in disgust. They were said to be dating as our time at Hogwarts had ended. "But I like to think I've been keeping myself busy if you know what I mean Potter?" he continued and looked at me his smirked widening.<em>  
><em>"Why exactly are you telling me all this Malfoy?" I questioned and he seemed to freeze, I don't think he knew exactly why he was talking to the prince of Gryffindor. <em>  
><em>"W-well it wouldn't be quite the school reunion if the enemies of that year weren't reunited, now would it?" he said trying to find a suitable excuse. He nodded to himself reassuring that this was in fact a suitable excuse. <em>  
><em>"Guess..." I said my eyes travelling back to the group of dancing ex-students, I smiled again at how much fun they were having and decided to finally join them. "As much fun as this was Malfoy. I'll just be going to join my <span>friends<span> now." I said walking away noting the fact that neither Crab or Goyle nor Blaise or Pansy had turned up for the event._  
><em>"Wait! Potter!" the once evil Draco grabbed the golden boys shoulder and spun him back around. "uh, I mean, c-can, would you mind if I-I-"<em>  
><em>"Spit it out Malfoy!" I interrupted him<em>  
><em>"Would you mind if I hung out with you for a while?" he said reasonable fast. This took me by surprise.<em>  
><em>"W-what?" I questioned hoping I'd heard him wrong, though I knew I hadn't. <em>  
><em>"Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?" he repeated slightly slower this time. Then I did something that not even I expected and I was the one who said it. Maybe it was the look on his face or the fact I felt sorry for him not having anyone but without I second thought I said;<em>  
><em>"Uh, sure Malfoy, just don't cause any trouble." With that I walked back to the group of people Draco Malfoy follow close behind me.<em>


End file.
